


You're My Home

by momolady



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Near Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momolady/pseuds/momolady
Summary: Yuri invites Otabek to his new home for the New Years. After having been apart for so long the two hope to reconnect.





	

Yuri came home to his small flat, shivering with the cold. He sneezed and rubbed his hands together. He lit the fire and set a kettle to boil on the stove. He shrugged out of his heavy coat and hung it by the door. His mailbox was overstuffed. Full of presents and cards from friends and family. Of course, his grandfather had sent her several boxes and Christmas letters. Yuuri and Viktor had sent him a card and a gift. There was a box full of homemade cookies that said they were sent from Makkachin.

Then there was a small package from Otabek. Inside was a card and a scarf that was heather gray with faded purple leopard prints. He wrote Yuri letters more than Viktor, long ones full of his days training and working with some of his coach’s new recruits. He had recently been talking about a young boy who reminded him a lot of Yuri. He had been talking about teaching, opening up his own business and teaching others to skate. Perhaps become a coach one day, he had said. It made Yuri laugh but he had been all too serious. He was happy with his work and with his life. Save for missing Yuri which he never failed to mention.

Otabek was drawn to Yuri since that day in that fated ballet class all those years ago. He had taken one look at him and had found something in Yuri he admired. 

Yuri tried on the scarf that Otabek had sent him. It felt feather soft and it was as light as one as well. He felt instantly warmed by it like he was wrapped in Otabek’s strong arms. He sat back down and pulled out his letter.

“I hope you like the scarf. I saw it in one of the shops and I instantly thought of you. It isn’t as flashy as your usual taste is, but I thought of you regardless. Viktor told me you were going to go home for New Years. I’m hoping I can find some time away so that I can come visit. 

I hope your work is going well and you’re staying healthy and warm. I am hoping when I get time off I can come see you and visit your new home. I miss you. You know this. You must get sick of me saying it. You must be sick of me in general, I can hear you now saying I could just as easily email or text you. For me, I am able to put more feeling into letters even if you do not understand me.

I hope you had a good Christmas, Viktor told me you went and stayed with him and Yuuri. I’m glad you have somewhere to go. I can’t write much today, but I’ll sit down and write a better letter when I get the chance. I hope I’ll get to see you on New Years.  
Otabek.”

Yuri held up his letter and could smell him on the pages. He tucked his letter back into the envelope and turned his attention back onto his tea. He missed Otabek, missed his warm embrace and strong hands. He missed his tender kisses and the way he whispered with his deep voice and lips to his ear. He missed lying beside him in bed and listening to his heart pound faster and faster the closer he inched. No one had ever loved Yuri like that. No one had ever been willing to wait for him.

He poured his tea and sat down with his computer. He didn’t have the time a letter needed. He wanted to make sure Otabek got what he wanted to say as soon as possible.

“Otabek,  
I fucking miss you too. Some nights I wake up and wish you were beside me. I better get to see you New Years or I’m going to shit a brick. I have no plans of spending it with anyone else. I don’t want to spend another holiday with the gross married couple. I can’t fucking take it anymore. You’re my only damn saving grace, get it? You can come to my home and stay with me. It’s quiet where I am and we don’t have to go anywhere. Well, I may be a bit loud but you once said my snores were cute. I have a few days off after New Years so if you can get away from those damn kids of yours I would like to spend them with you.”

He blushed, stopping and wondering if he should go any further. He bit his cheek he wondered what else he could say. He had been spending a lot of time thinking about Otabek, thinking about the future. Spending time with the gross married couple had, unfortunately, gotten him to thinking about what he wanted. He and Otabek had agreed long ago they would keep things casual and open, no need to stress about things when they were both so young. But that was three years ago. Did they both still feel that way? 

If Yuri had to confess he would admit he couldn’t stop thinking about Otabek. When he was left alone with his thoughts he often found his mind slipping to Otabek and his strong hands and solid chest. He would stand alone in his kitchen and wish Otabek was there, helping him cook or even bickering about the fridge being empty. Dare he say it? He was having just as many domestic fantasies as he was sexual ones.

“We don’t need to leave the apartment at all.” He wrote bravely. “We can stay in bed all weekend, enjoying each other. I want to feel your weight on top of me again. I want to be kissed and held. I want to feel every inch of your strong body and kiss you. To be blunt I want to be fucked. Also, I want you to make me that omelet again. I want to show you what I’ve learned to cook on my own too. It may not be any damn good but I want you to see. I want to fuck and make meals with you. I want to stay in and watch a movie with you rather than over the internet. So don’t fucking let me down or I’ll never forgive you.”

He sent the email and huffed, trying to forget he even cared. He told himself his pacing was just him letting off steam. He hadn’t done enough at practice. He stomped about and cussed under his breath, checking his phone for an email update, not his emails, he was waiting on a package after all. 

He convinced himself to take a long bath. Soak and forget, it wasn’t a big deal anyways. Yuuri had given him some nice bath supplies from Japan for Christmas, he could at least give those a try. Maybe post some pictures of them dissolving in the tub.

As he was tying up his hair his phone pinged and he nearly fell trying to get to it. Otabek was messaging him. 

“I have a week off,” he answered. “Can you house me for that long?”

‘Don’t sound too desperate,’ Yuri told himself. “That all?” He answered.

“Are you busy now?”

“No. Why?” Yuri bit his lip then sent a picture of the tub, steam rising up and the water a soft green color from the bath tablets he used.

“Looks nice. I wanted to touch further on your email. But if you’re busy with your bath I’ll wait.”

“I can text and bathe. What is it?” Yuri asked, sitting on the edge of the tub and slipping his feet into the hot water. He sent another picture of his legs and the water.

“You want to fuck and cook?”

Yuri bit his lip and felt his heart hammer. “Why? Don’t you?”

“I’m trying to behave myself Yura.”

“Fuck that,” Yuri sent another picture, this one of him in the mirror, his back and his ass presented as if offering. “It’s been three months, I’m done behaving with you.”

Otabek set his phone aside quickly and pinched himself. Yuri’s email didn’t do much to ease his mind. The email only stoked the fires of his need. His cock half hard and a fire in his belly. He took a quick breath and picked his phone up again.

His cock throbbed and ached, swelling with the memories of Yuri in his bed. His soft skin and warm thighs. The way he kissed him on the neck that made him melt into a puddle.

“You better fucking say something!” Yuri sent.

“You killed me.”

“Damn right I did.”

“It’s been so long,” Otabek sent a picture of his lap, the swelling growing inside his pants.

“You sure you can’t come sooner? Stay longer?”

“I’ll see about longer, but sooner is a no go.”

“I was thinking about the Olympics earlier. Remember that?”

“Of course I remember. It is extremely hard to forget,” he replied, leaning back in his seat. “Why were you thinking about it?”

“It was our first time,” Yuri began. He was sitting in the bath, hanging over the edge so he didn’t drop his phone into the water. “But I never told you something about it.”

“It was your first time?”

Yuri flinched, he hadn’t told Otabek that out of nerves, out of fear of him seeing him as some young brat or treating him like some breakable porcelain doll. 

“How did you know?”

“I know you, that’s how ” Otabek responded. “You’re not so hard to read, haha.”

“Well, anyways that’s what I was thinking,” Yuri pouted.

“No more pictures for me then? Are you going to punish me because I blew your big reveal?”

“Now you’re just rubbing it in, jerk.”

“I miss you, Yura.”

Yuri huffed, resting his cheek on the cool lip of the tub. “I miss you too. I can’t stop thinking about you.”

“Can I call you?”

Yuri bit his lip and hesitated, he wasn’t sure hearing Otabek’s voice would be good for his heart at that moment, but he called him first.

“Is that a yes?” His voice was deeper than he remembered, darker and more inviting than he had anticipated.

Yuri sloshed the water as he eased back. “You said you wanted to call me. So what?” He grumped.

“I wanted to narrate for you,” Otabek moved from the kitchen to his bedroom, laying back on his bed. “What I remember from that day at the Olympics.”

Yuri bit his lip again and felt his heart hammer wildly. “You’re going to embarrass me again, I can just feel it.”

“Just like you could feel my cock growing hard against your ass?” Otabek’s voice became a sensual growl.

Yuri’s heart stopped for a moment. “Who-what?”

“We had just come back from dinner. Viktor and Katsuki had just taken us out to celebrate both our wins. You were slightly drunk and you were grinding on me the entire elevator ride. We weren’t alone, so you were brave. You stood in front of me and rubbed your ass against me. I was already excited, my blood had been boiling all day. I could smell your shampoo, the sweat on your skin, it wasn’t going to take much to excite me.” he paused for a moment to see if there was a reaction.

Yuri’s breathing on the other end was becoming shallow, and Otabek could hear water sloshing. “Go-go on, please.”

Otabek chuckled, “I thought I was going to embarrass you?”

“Shut up!”

“Anyways,” Otabek purred, he squeezed his cock through his pants. He undid his pants and pulled out his cock. He rubbed the head, gently and slowly easing down and stroking the shaft. He looked at Yuri’s picture and thought about how soft he was, how nice it was to hold his hips and press against him, feeling warm and safe. His round ass rubbing against him, and his sweet little noises as he explored his body.

“Otabek!” Yuri pant.

“Sorry,” he swallowed. “We got back to the room, your room. As soon as I had the door closed you were on your knees and had me shoved against the door. You were so excited and impatient, I can still remember how your hands felt as you pushed down my pants. How warm your tongue was on my-” he hesitated at the sound of the water sloshing picking up. “Yura,” he purred.

“If you’re gonna stop I’m gonna hang up,” Yuri pant.

“I want to hear you breathing,” Otabek panted. “It’s...helping me,” he admitted as he stroked himself, trying to match the rhythm of the water splashing.

“Mnh,” Yuri whimpered. “Ota,” he whined, sounding petulant. “I want you inside me again, nothing feels as good as you.”

“Anh,” Otabek moaned. “It was the first time we had seen each other in a year,” he continued. “I still didn’t know you felt the same for me as I felt for you. I was assured, I was so happy. I had seen the look in your eyes. The way they widened and sparkled, a little drool almost forming on your bottom lip,” he chuckled. “It had taken us ages to get alone, and when you finally had me you couldn’t get my clothes off fast enough. You pet and stroked me all over, exploring every new muscle and crevice my body had formed during training,” he sighed at the memory.

“Anh,” Yuri pant heavily, his cock aching with need. He stroked himself faster, imagining his lips around Otabek, his hands clawing up and down his chest with his perfectly manicured nails. Otabek’s dark eyes narrowing down on him as his green ones flicked up to inspect his reaction.

He came, thick streams of white cum coating his stomach and fingers. It was hot, searingly so even in the hot water of the bath. He pant and heaved, gulping for air and whispering Otabek’s name. He needed him, he loved Otabek. 

“Yura,” Otabek’s dark voice growled as he pant just as heavily.

“Fuck,” Yuri chuckled throatily. “Did you…?”

“Your ass helped,” Otabek swallowed. “Well...the memory of it anyways.”

Yuri bit his tongue, wanting to save the words he wanted to say for when he saw him in person. “Please...I need you here.”

“I’m coming,” he chuckled at his words, “you just can’t be spoiled about it and be patient.”

Yuri scoffed, “I am not spoiled.”

“I have to go now,” Otabek kissed the phone, “soon.”

Yuri kissed his phone. “Bye,” he hung his phone up and then saw Otabek had sent him a dirty photo of his cock laying against his belly. Yuri blushed and thought to himself ‘did he get more abs? Is he bigger than I remember?’ He smiled excitedly and placed his phone away then dunked under the water.

 

Yuri arrived late on New Year's Eve, the house was warm and lit, loud laughter coming from inside. Viktor answered the door ushering him in. “There you are! We were getting worried.”

“I’m sure it’s just been dreadful for you,” Yuri grumbled as he came inside. He had been cleaning all day, getting ready in case he had Otabek go home with him. He checked his phone as he came through the door. Still no update from Otabek at all.

Viktor smiled, watching Yuri’s expression and the way he glared at his phone screen with an amused smirk. “Well, welcome home.” He patted Yuri on the back then ushered him into the living room a huge spread of food and snacks laid out on a table going from one end of the room to the other. Yuuri was talking with Phichit and Yakov. Mila was with Georgi fussing over his hair and how she could cut it for him.Christophe was serving drinks to people and telling dirty jokes.

“Is…” Yuri murmured softly.”Is this everyone?” Part of him had hoped that Otabek would already be there, waiting to surprise him.

Viktor looked down at her. “Oh?” he asked. “I think so.” 

Yuri seemed to shrink a bit, he had been so looking forward to seeing to Otabek. He hadn’t responded to him at all that day and he was worried.

Viktor put his hand on Yuri’s back, “why don’t you go eat something?” He said as he took Yuri’s coat. “Is that a new scarf?”

Yuri touched it, not taking it off with his coat. “Otabek got it for me for Christmas.”

Viktor smiled. “Oh! He did well.” He then tutted. “Shame he may not make it tonight. The weather has gotten so bad, Christophe’s boyfriend couldn’t catch a flight in it had gotten so bad.”

Yuri felt like crying. He had been so excited, he hadn’t thought that his expectations for the night were too high. He should've known it would be too good to be true.

“Yura?” Viktor moved to put his hand on Yuri’s back again.

Yuri pulled away from his touch and plastered on a fake smile. “I’m fine just...I was hoping to see him.”

Viktor pulled Yuri into a big hug, squeezing him reassuringly. “I know,” he murmured softly.

Yuri slowly, reluctantly, squeezed back. The comfort from Viktor was nice, unexpected.

Yuri sat by himself most of the evening, picking at food and watching everyone together. Christophe and Phichit were taking photos everywhere it seemed. Georgi was drunk and talking loudly with Mila who was asleep in the rocking chair. Yuuri and Viktor were cuddled up by the fire. He felt a little bitter at all of them, enjoying themselves and finding a reason to celebrate. For a moment he hated Otabek and wanted to take a punch at him. How dare he get his hopes up so high.

He slipped away, putting his coat back on and taking a walk through the garden. The stone walls and little gnomes decorating it covered with a light snow. He stared at his phone again. Still no updates. Even his social media hadn’t been updated. Nothing. He pouted and stuffed it back into his pocket. In the distance, he could see fireworks going off at other parties and events. He hated all those people for being happy as he trudged through this cold, frozen garden.

“Yuri, it’s the countdown starting soon!” Yuuri called from the back door.

“Hold your panties,” He snapped back. “I’ll come in when I want,” he turned and sighed, hearing the excited scramble of the clan inside. He looked up at the sky, watching the snowflakes fall. “Fuck,” he sighed as he felt hot tears sting at his eyes. He lowered his head and wiped at them as they came. He felt sobs coming and he tried to push them back until his chest and throat hurt.

The back door opened again and she expected Yuuri or Viktor to come pulling him in. He frowned and snapped a dirty look upwards as he began to growl. “I said I’ll come in in a sec-” 

He turned and saw him. His face smeared with something black, the front of his shirt was filthy. He looked a little tired and his face wasn’t shaven.

Only a soft gasp escaped Yuri’s lips as he looked at him.

“I made it,” Otabek laughed, nervous. 

Yuri ran towards him, grabbing him into a tight hug. He held him back, nuzzling to the top of his head.

“You smell fucking awful,” Yuri hiccuped into his chest.

“It’s a long story,” he replied quietly. “I didn’t have enough time to change or even wash up before I got here. I’m kind of gross.”

Inside they started counting down.

Yuri looked up at him with big eyes. “No. Not gross, cute. Kiss me,” he pleaded.

Otabek didn’t hesitate, he grabbed Yuri’s face in his hands and pressed a hard kiss to his lips. He pushed close to him, gripping hard onto his chest. Inside they were cheering and shouting to the new year. Yuri barely felt the cold as Otabek held him. He didn’t mind the grease that smeared on his face or that he was dirtying his coat.

Otabek pulled away slowly and Yuri caught his breath, his lips full and red. 

“Wh-why didn’t you update me!” He tried to stay indignant and angry, but it was failing.

“I lost my phone,” Otabek admitted. “I wanted to tell you but...when I went to reach for my phone I realized,” he lifted up his coat and showed Yuri the fabric inside was threadbare and worn out. A huge hole where his fingers jutted through showed where he usually kept his phone. 

“Oh,” Yuri was a bit relieved by that. “But, why were you late? Why are you so filthy?” He asked as he used his sleeve to wipe off Otabek’s face.

“I actually left on a plane last night,” Otabek eased into Yuri’s touch as he cleaned him. “I wanted to come early and surprise you. I had even arranged it with Viktor and Katsuki,” he then shrugged. “But there have been snowstorms and my flight got delayed. Then when I did leave we had to take an emergency landing. Luckily,” he sighed, “I was within driving distance so I called a taxi. Well,” he seemed to deflate, “the taxi broke down and I ended up helping the driver repair it. I then walked to a gas station with him and figured out my barrings. I uhm...walked from there.”

Yuri stared at him for a moment then furrowed his brow. “Why didn’t you call us from the gas station?”

Otabek avoided his gaze.

“Are you serious?” Yuri asked, his voice deadpan.

Otabek’s cheeks flushed slightly, “I didn’t have my phone so-”

“But you know my number right?” Yuri barked as Otabek withered a bit. He then sighed and reached up cupping Otabek’s cheek. “You’ve had a long day,” he finally said as Otabek’s eyes turned back towards him. “Let’s go home,” he reached down and scooped up his big hand into his.

Otabek sighed as his shoulders slouched, “Yeah, I’d like to be able to shower,” he murmured as Yuri’s fingers laced with his and squeezed. He knelt back down and kissed Yuri’s temple.

“What was that for?” Yuri asked as they made their way back to the house.

“Nothing,” Otabek smiled.

They went inside and made their excuses to leave, despite how Viktor begged for them to stay, use the guest room and continue enjoying the holiday. Thankfully, Yuuri stepped in and gave them enough time to get away and into Yuri’s car.

They arrived at his flat and Yuri watched as Otabek walked through the front door, his heart pounding as Otabek set his bags down in the kitchen and looked around. It smelled like Yuri, even through the cleaning products and air spray. It felt like home.

“I hope you didn’t go out of your way cleaning,” Otabek turned to finally look at Yuri who was locking the door behind him.

“I didn’t,” he fibbed. He had spent the entire weekend cleaning. He had bought new sheets and a new comforter, new pillows. He had even gotten frames for his posters and hung them. He had vacuumed between the couch cushions. He had even gotten a new litter box and bed for his cat.

Otabek came up to Yuri and put his hands on his hips and pressed him against the door, his lips on his ear and neck. He scooped his long, blonde hair away and invited himself to what it hid.

Yuri let out a shocked gasp and then moaned as Otabek kissed and licked. His hands gripped at his shoulders and then dragged down his back and gripped his rear. He then pushed against Otabek’s chest and caught his breath.

“You stink,” he licked his lips. He yanked off his coat. “I’ll get the tub running,” he ran his fingers through his hair and away from his face as he strut down the hall. “Do you even bathe when you’re not with me?” He scolded as he went into the bathroom.

“Sometimes,” he shrugged as he stood in the doorway.

Yuri started the hot water and let it steam up the room. He tossed in some scented salts and oils. He laid out a new sponge and scrubber by the bath as well. He had gone all out getting ready for Otabek.

“I hope you brought clean clothes because I’m burning what you’re wearing,” Yuri pouted and he looked up at Otabek. “So strip,” he tried to sound threatening.

“As you command,” Otabek replied and he pulled off his shirt over his head, giving Yuri a good view of his hardened body. Something Yuri had only gleaned from the photo Otabek had sent him. His knees were bruised from kneeling and falling on the ice. His thighs were toned and strong. His skin rich and glowing with health. His chest hair curly and thick.

“Uhm…” Yuri was nearly salivating at the sight.

“You too,” Otabek commanded, grabbing at the hem of Yuri’s shirt and tugging it up.

“Bekka!” He squeaked as his shirt was pulled up over his head. He blushed as he knelt down and undid his pants, pushing them down to his ankles.

“I didn’t come here to bathe alone,” Otabek stepped out of his underwear and then eased into the water, looking up at Yuri who tried to act irritated. 

Yuri finished undressing and eased into the water with Otabek, laying against his chest and in his lap, his strong thighs on either side of him. 

Otabek took Yuri’s hair into his hands and tied it up so it wouldn’t get wet. He then took one of the sponges and soap and scrubbed Yuri’s back.

“Mnh,” Yuri swallowed, “you’re the dirty one,” he grumped as he glanced over his shoulder.

“Yeah, but you’re right here,” Otabek’s voice cool and even as he scrubbed Yuri’s arms.

Yuri lurched around in the tub and wrenched the sponge from his hand and held it above his head like a dagger. “I’ll scrub you, alright?”

Otabek arched a brow, “is that a threat?” He smirked though and allowed Yuri to switch places with him. Yuri huffed and started scrubbing at his back and his sides, His skin became soft and slick. Yuri found himself touching him indiscriminately. Otabek looked back at him, lounging in the bathtub. He smiled at Yuri, giggling slightly.

“What?” He asked, his hand going down his chest, finger combing through his chest hair.

“This is nice,” he murmured. “I was just thinking, well...it’s silly.”

Yuri moved back to his original place and sat himself in Otabek’s lap. “No, c’mon. I scrubbed your back, you owe me.”

He shrugged, chewing his lip. “Oh well,” he sighed. “I was just thinking, how nice it would be to come home to this all the time.” He rubbed his jaw, “I got home to an empty apartment and it’s just...depressing sometimes.”

Yuri rested his cheek against Otabek’s chest and nodded silently. Sometimes it was unbearable to come home to his apartment when he was missing Otabek the most.

“I was thinking how happy I would be to come home and you were here. Maybe making something in the kitchen. Maybe asleep on the sofa with the cat on your chest. Maybe we came home together and got into the bath like this,” he put his arm around Yuri and squeezed him close.

“Would you really wanna play house with me?” Yuri grumped.

“Why play?” Otabek kissed the tip of his ear. The blade of his fingers gently brushed down Yuri’s side and then along his thigh, making Yuri shudder. “We could live out your email every day.”

Yuri swallowed and he sat up, turning around to look at Otabek. “Hurry up and rinse off,” he stood up and got out of the tub, standing bare before Otabek. He looked over his shoulder at him with a devilish smirk. “Don’t keep me waiting.”

Otabek rinsed himself off, washing his face once more just in case. He wrapped a towel around himself, unsure where Yuri had set his things.

“Yuri?” He called out as he stood in the hallway.

“In the back,” Yuri’s voice sang out and made a shudder go down Otabek’s spine.

He followed Yuri’s voice, stepping into his bedroom. There were candles lit all around him, his skin glowing like warm amber in their hazy light, his hair like spun gold dripping down his shoulders. He stood naked before Otabek, trying his hardest not to cover himself or seem embarrassed. He usually wasn’t, he had never been shy about nudity.Yet, with Otabek’s dark eyes staring at him he suddenly felt open and vulnerable. He bit his lip and took a step towards him. Yuri pet his hand down his chest, he smelled clean and his skin was so soft.

“Wow…” Otabek had the wind knocked out of him, stunned by Yuri’s beauty. “You’re…” He cupped Yuri’s cheek then smoothed his hand down his hip with the other. “I’m speechless.”

Yuri kissed his neck, making his legs tremble. “I want you to stay with me,” he replied, kissing down his chest. “And I can see you whenever I want. You can come home to me,” he looked up at Otabek with wide, needy eyes, his cheeks flushed and warm. 

Otabek swallowed, running his fingers through his hair. “I...I’d like that.”

Yuri kissed his stomach, loving the way his muscles rippled and dipped. “I enjoy being by myself,” he growled as a warning, “but sometimes,” he kissed his jutting hip bone, tugging down the towel wrapped around his waist. “Maybe I want someone to share my bed with.”

Otabek’s breath hitched. “You do get cold so easily.”

Yuri licked the length of his cock, kissing the head and kneading his sack. He looked up at him as he took him into his mouth, suckling and feeling him grow and pulse. He let him pop out when he got too big for his small mouth. 

“Anh,” he gasped, licking up the hard ridge. “I forgot how big you got.”

Otabek bit his lip, his face red. 

Yuri smirked mischievously, he stood and picked up a bottle from the table. He poured it over his cock, rubbing the slick tincture up and down his shaft and all over his balls. 

“What is-?” Otabek asked, almost afraid.

Yuri bent over the bed, his fingers slick still from rubbing Otabek down. He used his fingers to rub at his ass, going between the cheeks and slicking his fingers back and forth before he slowly eased them inside. He moaned and sighed, giving Otabek a little show. He then smirked over his shoulder at him and licked his lips.

“Do I gotta spell it out?” He moaned and jut his ass out towards him.

Otabek came up behind Yuri, his thick cock rubbing against his thighs as his lips trailed up his back to his shoulder. Otabek pant, his cock rubbing between his plump ass. 

Yuri bit his lip to keep from grinning. He took Otabek’s hand and guided it to his own cock, making him stroke him, feeling him throb at his touch.

“Bekka,” he mewled as he felt Otabek strain slightly. He then gasped harshly in surprise as he felt Otabek his fingers inside him. Yuri bit his lip, mewling at the touch.

“Anh!” Yuri gasped. “Your fingers are rough,” he groaned, the feeling heavenly.

Otabek rubbed his insides, stretching him and slicking him with more lube. “You’re so warm and tight,” he moaned. “Oh...I don’t know if I can wait.”

Yuri turned around and sat up, pushing him down onto his back. “Neither can I.” 

He pinned Otabek’s hands to his sides and slowly eased himself down on his cock. The head stretched him open, stuffing him to the brim. He eased down, taking him all inside until he was sitting on top of him. He posed in front of him, showing Otabek how he was buried deep inside.

“Feels good,” Yuri wiggled against him. “Stuffed so full, stretched so tight,” he rubbed his hand up his chest, bouncing up and down, showing him how he disappeared inside.

Otabek held his hips, his fingers kneaded and digging into Yuri’s ass. He met his eyes, panting as Yuri began to move faster, harder, bouncing up and down on him. He planted his palms firmly on Otabek’s chest, leveraging himself to move faster and harder, working himself roughly on Otabek’s thick cock to find his pleasure. He snarled and moaned as he moved, his cock dripping pre-cum as he rode Otabek as he pleased.

“Yuri,” Otabek strained, grasping around Yuri’s slim waist. Yuri had always enjoyed being rough, but he wasn’t sure he’d survive this evening. “You’re too fast,” he pant.

Yuri chuckled as he slowed for a moment, grinding hard against Otabek’s hips. “You’re going to cum inside me, got it?” He caught his breath. He then cupped Otabek’s cheek and dragged his thumb across his bottom lip before shoving it in his mouth. “Make me yours, Bekka,” he pant as he began to bounce again. He threw his head back and cried out passionately, his own cock hard and red.

“Anh-” Otabek arched his back, rolled his hips, bucking Yuri.

Yuri yelped in surprised and looked down, watching as Otabek bounced from beneath him. The deep, full sensation nearly sent Yuri over the edge. He cried out in pleasure, filling himself slowly unravel. He spilled onto Otabek’s stomach, his stomach lurching from pleasure.

“Yuri,” Otabek growled, “I’m going to-”

Yuri was still in a dream state, but his hands pet up Otabek’s chest and gripped onto his shoulders. “Bekka-” his voice a sluggish whine. “Bekka please-”

His cock throbbed and pulsed, sack pulling tight. Otabek cried out, back arching as he pushed deep inside, hitting all the way back inside Yuri and burying his cum as deep as it would go.

Otabek fell back against the bed. He felt dizzy and lightheaded, almost like he was inside a dream now. “Yura-” he moaned.

Yuri was still panting on top of him, small beads of sweat dripping down the tip of his nose. He glanced up, soft green eyes peering down at Otabek. He smiled and collapsed on top of him, kissing him longly as he popped out of him. He moaned, pleased, squeezing to keep his load inside.

“Mmm,” he snuggled against him, giggling as everything became soft and warm. He nuzzled under Otabek’s chin, kissing softly, petting him lovingly. A whole different creature from five seconds before. 

“I’m sorry,” he cooed, circling her finger in his chest hair. “I know I’m a little too...wild sometimes but I...you make me feel that way,” he looked up at him pouting. “I was selfish.”

Otabek kissed the top of his head, catching his breath. “No, no,” he smiled, “I liked it.” He nuzzled Yuri’s soft cheek. “Be selfish more often. I like seeing you that way.”

Yuri kissed his chest. “I do love yo, Bekka,” he mewled. “You’re the only person in the world for me.”

Otabek closed his eyes, smiling broadly. “I have a surprise for you.”

Yuri lifted his head up, “surprise?”

“I’m switching home rinks,” he twisted a lock of Yuri’s hair around his finger and pet his knuckles down Yuri’s cheek. “I was wondering if I could move in with you this next season.”

Yuri’s eyes grew wide and his jaw went slack, he bounced up and began to excitedly kiss Otabek all over. He kissed his neck and chest, his belly and thick thighs. “I love you.” He said with each kiss.

Otabek chuckled and rolled him over, pinning him to the bed and kissing him hard on the lips, pulling back slowly as Yuri’s hands grasped at his chest. 

“So is that a yes?” He asked.

Yuri swallowed, catching his breath and he nodded. “My home is your home, always.”

Otabek smiled and kissed him again, “I love you too,” he whispered.


End file.
